gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker"
The MSA-0011 [Bst］S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" is one configuration of the MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type. The unit was featured in Gundam Sentinel. Technology & Combat Characteristics The S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" features an advanced set of armaments; The platform on its back carries a long-range disk radome and a huge mega particle cannon of the same type used by Argama-class and Irish-class space warships. Its crew consists of a pilot and a radar operator, who are protected by two I-field generators similar to that of the Ex-S Gundam. The Deep Striker is also equipped with a beam smart gun, two improved beam cannons, an additional generator in its waist armor, and a multi-sensor pod that takes the place of its left arm and gives it enemy search capabilities comparable to those of an EWAC mobile suit. Due to its heavy equipment, the Deep Striker has twice the weight of the original Bst version. Although the conformal packs attached to its leg booster units each include an extra thruster, as well as more energy supply connection points, the machine’s total acceleration is reduced by about 30 percent. However, the attachment of extra propellant tanks gives it a far greater operating time, and these tanks can be discarded once empty in order to reduce the machine’s dead weight. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the main frame. Used to shoot down missiles, not so effective in MS combat. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*Beam Cannon :2 improved beam cannons, mounted on the hard points of the leg boosters, allowing mid to close range defense. ;*Battleship-use Mega Particle Cannon :A mega particle cannon which was stripped from an Irish Class Battle Cruiser's Main Gun; supplemented by a radome on the cannon's left; both mounted on the back over shoulder. ;*Beam Smart Gun :A 56 MW output power Beam Smart Gun (already employed in S Gundam and EX-S Gundam) reinforced by a special cooling unit for rapid firing. Special Equipment & Features ;*I-Field Generator Beam Deflecting Barrier Generator :The I-Field generator, provided full protection by covering all sides of the unit. Its position was placed further ahead as to allow full coverage. ;*Multi-Sensor :Long range multi-sensor, capable of detecting many hidden enemies as it cruised forward. ;*Large Disk Radome History The Plan 303E Deep Striker equipment is never actually built, however, in theory, it would be one of the most powerful equipment ever installed on a mobile suit. Designed to allow the S Gundam to strike deep inside enemy's territory with minimal support, it was thus equipped with four large booster backpacks: two of them replace the original's smaller backpack, like the Ex-S configuration, while its legs are replaced by six more thrusters (basically a normal booster pack with an extra thruster nozzle attachment, each containing 3 thrusters nozzles, a large thermonuclear generator and numerous propellant tanks), like the SBst configuration. Because of the heavy equipment, The Plan 303E Deep Striker needed to carry with it a lot of propellant to increase the available combat time, thus decreasing its acceleration by 30% as compared to the MSA-0011Bst S Gundam Booster Unit Type. Gallery Deep-striker-line.gif|Deep Striker (Gundam Sentinel MSV): line art Deep-s-art.jpg|Deep Striker (Gundam Fix Figuration): color art Strikergirl.jpg|Deep Striker MS Girl Super Gundam Royale Deep Strike.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Gunpla MG Plan 303E Deep Striker.jpg|MG 1/100 MSA-0011［Bst］ Plan 303E Deep Striker (2018): box art Deep_striker.jpg|ACE 1/144 Deep Striker Mechanicore Deepstriker.jpg|Mechanicore 1/100 PROJ-0033 TIEF STURMER Deepstriker Action Figures GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package front view GFF_0013_DeepStriker_box_back.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): package rear view GFF_0013_sam_ple01_DeepStriker.jpg|GFF #0013 MSA-0011［Bst］ S Gundam Booster Unit Type Plan 303E "Deep Striker" figure set (2003): product sample as Deep Striker figure Notes & Trivia *The Deep Striker is a playable unit in the SD Gundam G Generation series of video-games. References Msa-0011-bst-plan303e.jpg|Deep Striker: parts description External links *MSA-0011［Bst］ Plan 303E Deep Striker on MAHQ.net *MSA-0011［Bst］ Plan 303E Deep Striker on Gearsonline.net